informaticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Capstone
Working individually or in a defined group, the Capstone experience is student-directed, meaning you take responsibility for identifying and defining a problem to work on, developing the approach and methods needed to address or research the problem, carrying out the investigation, and presenting findings at the Capstone event. A Capstone project may be a brand new project, an extension of a project begun in another course, or an extension of a faculty research project. Students are encouraged to work in teams of their choosing; however, individual projects are also fine. Goals for the Capstone Experience * Define the information problem or opportunity * Determine what techniques to use to master this information problem or opportunity * Synthesize all aspects of the information problem; integrate people, technology and information * Make a positive difference for the community; be it a business, school, library, hospital, or other organization * Chose a topic or focus you are passionate about Examples The primary goal of your project to demonstrate your mastery of the knowledge that you have gained in your program. You may emphasize different components of your learning, but will be expected to show how all your education has contributed to the solution you come up with for your problem. Examples might include: * Develop a system design for adoption by the client and include socio-technical evaluation. * Do a requirements study for the creation and integration of taxonomies in an information management system and provide recommended solution for adoption by the client. * Build a policy portfolio for an organization in a specific information management area. * Conceive and design a new department for an organization that centralizes the management of information resources and create a plan for how to get the department established. * Perform a system integration between two data systems that requires you to map between the schemas of each system, draw data from each and produce a unified view. * Assess the information needs of a group of people. Determine where in the organization the information all exists and design a methodology for drawing it all together into a unified view. * Perform an information inventory across a large and diverse set of documents. * Create a system design for the incorporation of taxonomies in a portal or web UI of client’s product. * Do a requirements study incorporating needs assessment, analysis of technologies, proposed solution, ROI. * Analyze a defined collection of information in its existing state and usage. Develop a set of recommendations for expanding or shifting the focus of the collection, including the means for description, cataloging and tracking of the collection. Include a review of existing and potential technologies. * Assess a program by defining metrics and providing an analysis of the success of the program through various measures. * Research best practices for information vendor assessment and synthesize to produce a set of recommendations. * Design mobile/virtual service for users of a given library. Analyze technology, hosting options and modes of delivery. For any project, think in terms of the deliverables you will provide to document the end result of your work, and make sure that you have scoped the project well enough to come up with some concrete products at the end of the quarter. They may be interim reports, a finished product or a completed project plan ready for approval.